Like a River
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Chihiro desperately tries to return to Haku, and finally her attemtps are rewared. ONE SHOT.


Chihiro ran through the fake ancient tunnel, hoping that today was the day.

_Haku, you promised me._

Eight years ago to the day, Chihiro crossed over to the Spirit Realms, and lived a daring a adventure. That was where she was reacquainted with the River Spirit Kohaku, or Haku. Through thick and thin, Chihiro loved Haku, and he Chihiro. Once Chihiro saved her parents from their untimely demise, she had to leave the Spirit World. And Haku. However, he promised that they would one day meet again. She tried every day to cross back into the realms. Never knowing if today would be the day, each day on her departure of re-attempt, she gave her parents a heartfelt farewell, knowing that if she made it, she would never be coming back.

Feeling the breeze pulling her in, she stepped out of the tunnel, and was looking at luscious green hills. She dashed up to the empty river bed, and stepped towards the area where the bridge should be. She cried in alarm as the wooden planks were visible to her eyes. Her breathing became rapid as she slowly crossed over realms.

_Haku! Lin! Everyone! I-I'm back!_

Her skin was transparent, and she rushed to a tuft of berries and gobbled one down. She anxiously walked up to the bath-house, which held so many memories for her, both good and bad. One memory was just waiting to be relived. Chihiro sat down in a far corner, and hoped Haku would pass by. She never knew how things had turned out for him against Yubaba. She heard the footsteps of someone passing by, and she peeked her head around to see who. She gasped, and awkwardly stood.

"Lin…its been so long…"

The startled reply from Lin made Chihiro smile.

"Sen! Is that you?"

"Chihiro. That's my name back home. And here too. Lin…its great to see you again!"

Lin just stared in stunned silence.

"Eight years. I cant believe its been that long. How in the world were you able to come back? They said once you left the Spirit World you could never return."

Rubbing her arm, Chihiro shrugged her shoulders, indicating she didn't know.

"Lin? Where's Haku?"

Lin shrugged her shoulders.

"He runs this place now. Yubaba left, Gods know where she is. He's probably up in the tower. You know, I gotta say, this place runs a lot smoother without Yubaba. Life has bee-."

She was cut off by Chihiro, who was already running to the bath-house's entrance. Shouting behind her, she asked,

"He should be up in the tower, right?"

Lin laughed.

"Of course, you big dope!"

Chihiro ran inside, ignoring the stares and cries she received from the Spirit Creatures. She ran along all of the stairs, and passed all of the familiar stops. She turned up a long corridor, and knocked loudly and rapidly on a big door.

"Who is it," asked a heart wrenchingly familiar voice.

"Chihiro."

The door whooshed open, as did the three doors after it. Running through the opened doors was Haku, at such a fast pace, Chihiro was barely able to take a step before he reached her.

"Chihiro? Is it really you?"

He enveloped her into a hug, so tight, Chihiro thought she might burst.

"Its really me. Its been eight years, Haku. Eight years far too long. I-I-I've missed you. A lot."

He answered with a light kiss on her lips. Chihiro smiled inwardly and outwardly. The kiss grew deeper, until they were gasping for breath.

"I'm never leaving you again," Haku whispered.

"And I am here to stay. Forever."

Haku nuzzled her, and held her close.

"How…how were you able to make it back here? I've spent the last eight years trying to figure a way, and well, you see how that ended."

"I've been coming back ever day since I left, trying to enter back. Today, I was able to. I don't know why."

"Love. Love broke the barrier."

Haku and Chihiro turned to see an old ally, No Face. The voice was that of Yubaba's twin, otherwise known as Granny.

Chihiro smiled, not knowing what to do.

"My love has never decreased or gotten bigger for Haku. Its always been as bountiful as it can be, so why was I able to cross today?"

"Desperation. Some despise the emotion, while others, it can bring the greatest of joys to."

"Love. I love you Haku."

He answered her with another kiss.

Love, like a river, will cut a new path  
whenever it meets an obstacle.

- Crystal Middlemas -


End file.
